Stern des Südens
by Your Highness Just Ace
Summary: 19 мая 2012 года. Альянц-Арена. Знакомо? Именно здесь "Бавария" продула "Челси" в серии пенальти. А если за этим матчем наблюдала сама Бавария - олицетворение юго-восточных земель Германии, да и сам Германия?


Это был памятный вечер девятнадцатого мая. Шарлотта Веберг, впервые за год беспрекословно расправившись с бумажной волокитой, со всех ног неслась к Альянц-Арене. К счастью, жила девушка, являющаяся олицетворением земли на юго-востоке Германии Баварией, совсем рядом со стадионом – на севере района Швабинг-Фрайманн. Финала Лиги Чемпионов Лотта ждала с нетерпением, нервно кусая губы на каждой игре своего любимого клуба. Конечно же, она верила в команду, а в особенности в нового вратаря, что пришел, казалось бы, почти год назад, а практически сразу влился в коллектив.

Сияющая красным Альянц-Арена виднелась издалека, а на пути к ней выстраивались многокилометровые пробки. Таки не каждый день увидишь такое знаменательное событие, да еще и у себя дома. Каждый, даже самый ленивый баварец, распевал гимн Красных, и Шарлотта, наплевав на все, вполголоса им подпевала. Болельщики, поющие гимн Челси, раздражали, эти строчки казались неестественными, какофонией на фоне столь родного и любимого «Stern des Suedens». Наверное, футбол был одной из тех вещей, которой Бавария могла по праву гордиться. После пива, которое, почему-то, недолюбливали берлинцы, конечно.

Пунктуальный Людвиг ожидал младшую сестру у входа, периодически посматривая на часы. Но Веберг все же успела вовремя, хоть ей и понадобилась пара минут, чтобы успокоиться и, не скрывая восхищения, осмотреть Альянц-Арену, будто бы впервые ее увидев. Игра любимой команды была одним из исключений, когда Лотта ненадолго забывала о своей нелюбви к брату и могла крепко обнять его после победы или же разрыдаться у него на глазах, если «Бавария» все же проигрывала. Когда ее спрашивали, почему она не любит Людвига, та, пожимая плечами, отвечала, что они часто спорят на тему диалектов, произношения – девушка упорно произносила чертову «р» на русский манер – и, самое главное, пива. У нее вызывало отвращение одно лишь упоминание о берлинском пиве, а за честь собственного, в частности горячо любимого «Хоф Броя», Веберг могла и подраться.

- Как матч закончится, - быстро тараторила баварка, - пойдем и напьемся в Хоф Брое, отметим очередную победу Красных.

- Я смотрю, ты даже не рассматриваешь вариант того, что они могут и проиграть, - его берлинский диалект неприятно резанул по ушам сестры. В особенности ей не нравилось то, что он постоянно выбрасывает букву «р».

- Мой дорогой братец, - с сарказмом начала она, - каковы шансы того, что столь сильная команда с замечательным вратарем проиграет финал, будучи у себя дома?

- Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, - пожал плечами тот. – Но, предваряя твои следующие вопросы, сразу отвечу: я болею за Баварию.

- Твой босс тоже будет? – спросила Шарлотта. Вообще она недолюбливала политиков, но Меркель уважала. Хотя бы за то, что та обязательно выкроит время, чтобы поболеть за «Баварию». Да и как можно не уважать первую женщину-канцлера, которая особенно не выделяется из толпы? Прошли те времена, когда маленькая Бавария, не знающая, с кем сравнивать, восхищалась своими боссами. Закончилась Вторая Мировая.

- Не знаю, но скорее всего да, - вздохнул Германия. – Она в последнее время очень занята.

Возле входа столпилось множество болельщиков, но стран всегда пропускали без очереди, осознавая их особое положение. Как выглядит Людвиг, знал даже самый маленький немец, ну а Веберг просто была на него до ужаса похожа. Внешность, в частности зеленые глаза и пшеничные волосы средней длины, тоже была как у брата. Вот только характером южная земля Германии пошла в Пруссию. Хотя с обоими братьями у нее были недопонимания по поводу диалектов, Гилберта она любила какой-то своей особой любовью, а вот другому брату с этим не повезло.

Стоило Лотте лишь увидеть футбольное поле и практически полный зал, а также болельщиков, назло друг другу как мантру кричащих названия команд, как она ощутила непонятный детский восторг. Хотелось бегать босиком по траве, прижиматься к ней лицом и во все горло орать национальный гимн – такое с ней случалось только на Октоберфестах, когда баварка уже не задумывалась о том, сколько она пьет и что пора бы прекратить.

Завидев их места, девушка поспешила занять свое по правую руку от канцлера Германии. Та о чем-то разговаривала с боссом самой Баварии, – Хорстом Зеехофером – склонив голову. Людвиг устало опустился в кресло рядом с сестрой. Порой Шарлотта корила себя за то, что испытывает жалость к стране, которая отказывается дать ей независимость. Точнее, брат просто не хотел ее отпускать: куда ее, маленькую и такую «беззащитную», по его словам, а канцлер считала, что им независимость Баварии невыгодна.

- Ты не пожелаешь им удачи? – тихо поинтересовался немец. – Мне кажется, осознание того, что ты всецело их поддерживаешь, не будет для них лишним.

- Я уже все сказала им накануне, - улыбнулась девушка, растроганно вспоминая благодарные лица ребят. – Да и, думаю, сейчас я им лишь помешаю.

- Верно, - коротко кивнул тот и перевел взгляд с умиротворенного лица сестры на поле.

Что бы он ни говорил, Германия любил скопления людей, которые были объединены какой-нибудь одной светлой эмоцией. Все страны когда-то давно потеряли способность чувствовать каждого своего жителя по отдельности, поскольку они все росли, а миллион голосов в голове, раздающихся одновременно, рано или поздно сводил с ума, потому как среди этого миллиона однажды терялся свой собственный. Но они знали, когда народ гневается, а когда счастлив. И именно этот прилив теплой радости, легко отличимый от собственных эмоций, придавал сил. Бавария, хотя и будучи самой большой землей Германии, отлично это понимала, да и связь с народом у нее была сильнее, чем у того же Людвига со всеми немцами в целом.

Шарлотта радостно наблюдала за тем, как команды выходят на поле, выстраиваются в шеренги. Прозвучали гимны обеих команд, и немец был готов поклясться, что видел, что губы его сестры слегка двигаются, и это говорило о том, что она втайне подпевает. Трибуны шумели, но даже среди общего гама был слышан свисток к началу игры. В эту самую игру мяч ввели гости. Большую часть первого тайма гости оборонялись, лишь под конец перешли в наступление. Множество угловых и ни одного забитого гола подкосили уверенность Лотты в том, что разобьют именно «Челси».

Баварка скрипела зубами и пару раз даже грязно выругалась. Впрочем, и сам Германия чувствовал себя не лучше, напряженно следя за полем. Первый тайм подошел к концу, а счет по нулям, что сильно ударило по гордыне Веберг. Прозвучал свисток, и Людвиг, не слушая возмущений сестры, вытащил ее на улицу. Уже давно стемнело, но Альянц-Арена продолжала освещать пространство вокруг себя красными огнями. Лотта тяжело дышала и с несвойственной для себя мольбой смотрела в небо, словно надеясь, что одного лишь этого хватит, чтобы «Бавария» победила. Весь перерыв они простояли молча, ни один не решался заговорить. Все же даже временное перемирие давило на обоих.

Они вернулись лишь к началу игры, Бавария лишь успела крикнуть «Удачи» игрокам, но не факт, что они ее услышали. Второй тайм шел еще опаснее предыдущего, игроки изо всех сил пытались забить гол, но соперники хорошо оборонялись. Толпа то вскакивала, то разочарованно садилась обратно, Шарлотта сжимала кулаки, царапая кожу ногтями. Боссы реагировали гораздо спокойнее. Шла восьмидесятая минута игры, а долгожданного гола все не было. В следующие минуты все события происходили так стремительно, что баварка не успевала на них должным образом среагировать, однако она точно помнила: забили на восемьдесят четвертой минуте. А забил, как сообщал приятный голос комментатора на чистом байерише, Мюллер.

Лотта, вскочив с места, наплевала на все и крепко обнимала брата, вопя «ГООООООЛ!». Следующие четыре минуты девушка не могла ни на что адекватно реагировать, все еще находясь в состоянии эйфории, что усиливала радость баварцев. И именно поэтому она не сразу поняла, что произошло на восемьдесят восьмой минуте и почему болельщики «Челси» внезапно повскакивали с мест, а Людвиг тихо выругался. Спустя еще пару минут накатила суровая реальность: вновь ничья, Дрогба, тебе отдельное спасибо.

И вновь искусанные до крови губы тихо шептали грязные немецкие ругательства, а холодная рука баварки вцепилась в теплую руку немца. Второй тайм закончился внезапно, а за ним последовал и первый дополнительный, а за ним и второй. Одно лишь оставалось неизменным: напряжение зала и ощущение теплой дрожащей руки брата, который переживал столь же сильно, как и сама Бавария.

Позднее девушка с грустью вспоминала о том, как только она не поседела на серии пенальти. Первые три из них шли в пользу «Баварии», и Шарлотта в очередной раз подумывала о том, как клубу повезло с вратарем, да и остальными игроками тоже. После первых трех начиналось самое интересное, волнительное – называйте это, как душе угодно, а Веберг тогда было не до описаний. Самым удивительным было для нее то, что Нойер смог забить, будучи вратарем. Счет по пенальти уже был три-три, и у каждой из сторон были равные шансы на победу. Все зависело лишь от одного точного удара. Но Швайнштайгер, огромная надежда «Красных» на победу, надежд не оправдал. И тогда Лотта уже громко выругалась. Ей было наплевать на то, что это наверняка услышит канцлер всея Германии, если она, конечно, не глухая, плевать, что босс потом будет отчитывать за неподобающее поведение...

- Лишь бы «Синие» не забили, - как мантру шептала Бавария, будто бы это и в самом деле могло разрешить ситуацию. – Да если они не забьют, я обещаю неделю, нет, месяц не пить пива!

Людвиг, сидящий рядом, хмыкнул, но и только, поскольку он не отрывал глаз от поля. Секунды тянулись так медленно, что уже начинало казаться, будто кто-то нарочно остановил время. Теперь все действительно зависело лишь от одного удара. Дрогба, словно в замедленной съемке, разбежался, ударил по мячу и... попал ли он в цель, южная земля не увидела, так как крепко зажмурилась. Тут же раздалось множество радостных криков, но разочарованных было больше. Баварка пока не знала, кто победил, но где-то в глубине душе она чувствовала все нарастающее разочарование, а еще Германия со всей силы сжал ее ладонь.

Девушка открыла глаза, и как раз именно в этот момент комментатор на байерише сообщил, что Дрогба все же забил, что вело из себя определенные последствия. Шарлотта почувствовала, что все ее тело сотрясает мелкая дрожь, и что она вновь непроизвольно кусает губы. Перед глазами все плыло, и Лотта поднесла свободную руку к лицу, чтобы их протереть и, наконец, поняла, почему ее всю трясет. Бавария отняла руку от намокшего от слез лица и громко разрыдалась, уткнувшись лицом в рубашку брата. Тот лишь обнял ее, продолжая держать за руку. Не смотря на то, что Веберг ненавидела этого человека всей душой по вполне очевидным причинам, немец ничего подобного не испытывал. Мало кто мог довести его до такого состояния, чтоб он его возненавидел, а уж на младшую сестру Людвиг просто не мог злиться.

- Б-быть этого не может, - сквозь рыдания шептала баварка, продолжая прижиматься к брату.

- Шшш, - по-взрослому мягко прервал поток ее бессвязных мыслей, - сегодня был трудный день, и даже странам... нужно отдыхать, - Германия понадеялся, что та не расслышала его оговорки.

Как она добралась до дому, Бавария на следующий день вспомнила с большом трудом. Осталось лишь ощущение тепла от нескольких одеял, заботливо одолженных Людвигом, мокрых щек и зареванного лица, а также не собственного щемящего разочарования.

- Это был последний шанс для «Челси», - уверенно проговорила вслух Лотта, стараясь не прислушиваться к разочарованию баварцев. – А «Бавария» еще успеет отыграться.

- Лотта? – удивленно спросил Германия, в какой-то момент появившийся возле двери в комнату. – С кем ты разговаривала?

- Людвиг! – в сердцах воскликнула девушка. – Хоть бы постучался!

- Извини, - коротко сказал тот, решив не начинать день с очередной ссоры. – Приводи себя в порядок, и идем завтракать. Твой босс звонил, говорит, что ты сегодня можешь взять выходной. Все-таки даже он понимает, как нас такие моменты расстраивают. А моя непреклонна, - Людвиг вздохнул. – Так что мне нужно бежать. Сама ведь справишься?

- Конечно, - кивнула баварка. И, когда брат ушел, на всякий случай еще раз проговорила, стараясь сама поверить в свои слова: - Еще не все потеряно.


End file.
